Walter White
Summary Walter White is the main protagonist of the popular AMC show, Breaking Bad. Over the course of the show, feeble chemistry teacher Walter White, a Nobel Prize winning chemist that has achieved nothing in life, discovers he has lung cancer and very little time left to live. Upon realizing he has nothing to leave his family, White decides to join in the drug business- after noticing how much potential profit is in the Meth empire area, he teams up with a low-level drug dealer and former student named Jesse Pinkman in an attempt to build the best drug empire in the world, selling the most chemically stable methamphetamine available on the market (a stunning 99% under the name of Blue Sky, known for its unique accidental blue color). Powers and Stats Tier: Probably Low 10-B physically, at least 9-B to 9-A with explosive crystals, likely far higher, at least 9-C with revolver, at least 9-B with automated modified M60, at least 9-A with the Wheelchair Bomb Name: Walter Hartwell Wight Sr., Heizenburg, Walt Origin: Breaking Bad Gender: Male Age: 50 at the beginning of the show, 52 by the end Classification: Genius Chemist Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Infinite Knowledge of Chemistry, Weapon Creation, Skilled Mechanic, Excellent Criminal, Skilled Secretive Agent, Skilled Psychologist, User of Weaponized Chemistry including Bombs, Lethal Poisons, Miasma, etc Attack Potency: Probably Low Average Human level physically (Cancer patient, manhandled by Jesse Pinkman in typically every fight), at least Wall level to Room level with explosive crystals (A single gram of a crystal exploded a small room filled with armed guards and sent a wall shooting out into the streets), likely far higher (Had several pounds of the same crystalline product in a baggie with him at the time, so this could reach up to Building level), at least Street level with revolver (Typical revolver), at least Wall level with automated modified M60 (Piereced through a building's walls to kill all those inside at the gun's height, leaving only one survivor who was killed by Jesse Pinkman), at least Room level with the Wheelchair Bomb (Killed everyone in the room it detonated in, including Fring, leaving his face half gone) Speed: Possibly Human, probably Sub-Human (Cancer makes him less physically fit), higher with vehicle (Rammed into two thugs hard enough to kill them instantly) Lifting Strength: Probably Subhuman to Regular Human Striking Strength: Probably Class H Durability: At least Athletic Human level (Withstood a blast from his own explosions that left psychotic drug dealers threatened enough to let him leave) Stamina: Below Average Range: Melee Range, about 50-70 meters with Revolver, several dozen feet with Explosive Crystals, up to 800 meters (estimated) with Modified M60 Standard Equipment: Various vehicles, "Blue Sky" crystal meth, Exorbitant amounts of cash, Revolver, Mounted M60 in trunk of cars, Hazmat suits and typical lab-wear, Chemicals such as Ricin and Hydrochloric Acid Intelligence: At least Genius level (Walter is an extraordinary chemist. While still in college he conducted research on proton radiography that helped a team win a Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1985. The meth he created in the show was 99% pure, which is extremely difficult to pull off according to real life instances. Walter has also constructed bombs and makeshift car batteries out of common household items. He has been shown to be an expert in both planning and improvising as well. In the series finale he was able to create an oscillating machine gun out of the hood of a car which could be activated remotely. He was able to outsmart and kill Gustavo Fring, one of the most prominent and intelligent businessmen and meth distributors in the Southwestern United States. Despite being the brother-in-law of a DEA agent, he was able to avoid suspicion and being caught for nearly two years. He has also been able to manipulate both deranged criminals and professional killers in order to come out of being held at gunpoint and other life threatening situations alive.) Weaknesses: For all intents and purposes, is a normal human; largely relies on trickery, equipment, etc for lethal power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:SuperScientists Category:Chemical Users Category:Fear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Adults Category:Breaking Bad Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters